


We were strangers in the night

by evelitan



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover kind of, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/pseuds/evelitan
Summary: Lucy Westenra is a sweet, intelligent young woman who fell in love with the wrong person, but what would have happened if she met the right one? What would have happened if the circumstance were different and she found happiness when she least (and with whom) expected it?





	We were strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha272/gifts).



> Hi guys! So this is a birthday gift for a very special and lovely lady. I promised her a surprise involving Lucy Westenra and since I know for a fact that she likes Supergirl I decided to do a crossover or at least try. Obviously it's an AU, but there are at least a few cannon compliances (mostly Lucy's crush on Mina and her relationship with Lady Jane). I haven't watched Dracula since forever so I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have done, and for the grammatical ones too. All comments are welcomed and appreciated, constructive criticism is a good thing, just don't be mean about it. 
> 
> To my lady: I know it's a bit late darling, but I do hope you like it and I wish you to have an amazing time on your vacation. :) Enjoy your reading!

These _gatherings_ were a funny thing. Everyone attended them and everyone was equally astonished after the demonstration of the so-called _light bulb_. The world around them was changing and the majority seemed to care only for their social standings and marrying their daughters to respectable young men, pathetic. There were many new faces around and they all seemed to mingle around like headless butterflies.

The room where the people have gathered was a very big salon, filled with servants dressed in uniforms, carrying trays with champagne around and occasionally trays with little fruit and cheese bites. Soft music was filling the room and the vexatious chatter of elderly man was covered by the velvet melody that caressed the ears of the two young women standing side by side with intertwined hands, near one of the corners of the room.

“I still don’t understand, why we did we have to come Mina? The demonstration was quite interesting, but having to put up with all these arrogant, middle aged, vain, pompous, egotistic, pretentious…”

“Okay, okay. I got the picture Lucy.” – Mina laughed offhandedly. Her best friend was the best human being on this earth, kind and smart and funny, but sometimes when she did something, she didn’t want to, she’d whine like a small child. And right now, Lucy really didn’t want to be here.

“Give me twenty minutes, I still have to talk to Jonathan, he said he wanted me to meet his cousin who apparently just moved back to the city.”

“Oh yey, more family members to meet” – Lucy tried to sound as less sarcastic as possible, but she failed miserably. If it wasn’t for this stupid party, she’d still be with Mina, talking or even dancing in her room, just the two of them.

“You really are grumpy today, ever since you started going to Lady Jane’s for afternoon tea you’ve been acting… strange at times.” – Mina tried to understand what was happening with her friend. It was true, since she started spending more and more time with that lady, Lucy changed somehow.

Suddenly, she was more… confident, more daring with her comments and even flirtier than before, not that Mina minded it, she did enjoy the attention, but her friend had changed somehow, that much was obvious.

The people around them were all dressed up and the ladies wore some of the most alluring jewelry pieces anyone could ever see, pearls, emeralds, diamonds… but they all blended together somehow. Most of the women wore black dresses and white gloves, some were wearing different nuances of blue and a small part dared with olive green and midnight violet, but there was only one dared to be truly different. Only one dared to challenge the norm and she was shining like the stars in the sky.

Lucy Westenra was dressed in passion red and soft white dress covered in red flowery details, bare shoulders, fiery silk gloves, enticing long earrings with small rubies and twisted design that complemented perfectly with the gentle bracelet on her left wrist, made Lucy stood out from the crowd surrounding her.

“Oh there he is! Come on Lucy, let’s go and see that new family member, maybe we’ll celebrate _your_ engagement party sooner than we thought!” – Mina said excited.

Being set up by her mother, Lucy could bare that, being set up by her aunt, she could handle that too, but being set up by the woman who she loved with all her broken heart was a completely new torture experience that Lucy had no desire of trying out just tonight.

“Actually, you know what, you go ahead, I feel a bit… stuffy in here, I’ll just go for a breath of fresh air.” – Said Lucy, but Mina looked worriedly at her.

“I’m fine I promise; you go ahead, I’ll be right back.” – She repeated again and Mina gave up.

“Okay… but don’t take too long, we can go back to your house if you still don’t feel good after, okay?” – She tried to sound confident, but seeing her best friend suddenly putting her best fake smile for her sake… made her soul feel heavy for some reason, but she still shook that feeling off and made her way toward Jonathan that was waving at her.

Walking out to the balcony already made Lucy feel a little bit better. Maybe she had a glass too much of a champagne, but she felt the urge to run as far away as possible from that room and those people, she needed to get away at least for a few minutes. Moreover, she definitely, definitely, didn’t want to put up with the obnoxious Jonathan and no doubt his even more obnoxious cousin.

“You shouldn’t sit on the railing miss, it’s not very safe” – A gentle voice came from behind Lucy and she quickly turned around, not expecting to see anybody out on the balcony.

The first thing she noticed when she turned were a pair of mesmerizing sapphire eyes and soft blonde curls framing a rather young charming woman’s face.

“Interesting. You are an American?” – Lucy asked after the startling, slowly calming her breathing again.

“I saved your life and that’s the first thing you say to me?” – The blonde laughed.

“Now you’re exaggerating, it’s not like I was going to jump, I just love heights and I needed some fresh air. Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.” – Lucy pushed again.

“That’s because it sounded more like a rhetorical one, miss. But yes, I am an American.”

“Charming” – Said Lucy in a patronizing tone. The blonde seemed like she could hold her own in the sass department and Lucy greatly appreciated any woman who looked as gorgeous as the one in front of her and was obviously just as sassy as her.

They stood there for a few moments, without talking, just looking at each other. There was something comfortable in the silence, something clicked between them. “So do you always skip the parties to sit on the balcony railing or is today a special occasion?” – The blonde tried again and started making her way to Lucy.

“You don’t even know my name and you are already mocking me? Not nice, but then again, you are an American. Anyway, I could ask you the same thing.” – Lucy cocked up her eye brow and laughed off the blonde’s question.

“Sorry, you’re right. I am grumpy and bitchy, I didn’t really want to come here today, but my mom insisted that I should meet some of the family friends.” – The girl in front of her looked apologetically.

“Well let’s start anew then and remedy that awful mishap. Hello, I am Lucy Westenra. I haven’t seen you around though.” – Lucy said, but the unvoiced question of “who are you and where do you come from?” lingered in the air.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Westenra, my name is Kara Danvers. My family moved to America before I was born, but my mother wanted to come back, so my father decided it would be easier to do that than to argue with her, she also wanted to come to the party, make sure to introduce her daughter into the society, so here I am.” – Kara smiled and somehow Lucy knew she wasn’t referring to the party itself.

“Lucy, please.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lucy.” – Kara amended and took Lucy’s hand, kissing it gently, so gently that Lucy almost imagined the feeling of her lips on her hand and she gasped lightly. Taken by surprise it was one of the rare few times that Lucy blushed, but since it was pretty dark no one saw it. No one but Kara and she found it adorable.

“You look breathtaking tonight, are you trying to impress a certain someone?” – Kara asked boldly, usually she was the timid one, but now she was mesmerized by the beauty in front of her.

“I am not trying, Kara. I am succeeding.” – Lucy answered with a sassy smile and hopped down from her sitting spot. She was so close to Kara she could feel her perfume. Peach, pomegranate and coconut… strangely familiar for some reason.

Kara slowly put her arm around Lucy’s waist and brought her even closer to her, she could feel Lucy’s fastening heartbeat.

“I have never wanted to kiss anyone in my entire life more than I want to kiss you right now and I know that it sounds crazy because we just met, but I can’t stop wondering how these wonderful red lips of yours would feel against mine.” – Kara suddenly blurted out and she couldn’t believe her own boldness, she was expecting the sting of a hard slap from Lucy, but instead she found out exactly how soft those wonderful red lips were.

Lucy brought one hand around Kara’s back and the other around her neck and pulled her closer until their lips finally met. It was strange and forbidden, and dangerous, and wrong according to so many people, but it also felt so good, and so right and so incredibly good.

It was surreal, they didn’t even know each other and yet there they were, kissing under on the balcony, under the stars like long separated lovers that finally reunited. It started out slowly, tenderly, testing each other’s limits, but soon it transformed into pure passion and desire.

“Lucy? Lucy where…? Oh my god!” – Mina exclaimed. She seemed both alarmed and embarrassed by what she had just witnessed, but for some reason, part of her was also angry. Both Kara and Lucy jumped apart as if burned by fire, the same fire that was ignited by the moment they shyly captured each other’s lips.

“I thought you wanted a breath of fresh air.” – Mina’s voice was impassive, but her glare shoot daggers at the couple.

“Mina… I…” – Lucy stuttered, she was rendered speechless of her previous activity she was engaged in and her breathing was still a bit erratic.

“Save it, I don’t really want to know. You should know that Lady Jane was looking for you.” – Mina turned away quickly before Lucy could even reply.

“I um… I should go back to the party now.” – Lucy said and suddenly she felt strange, not that she didn’t enjoy Kara’s company, but she couldn’t spend the night on the balcony as much as she wanted to.

“Yeah, I should probably go back too. I still have family members to greet.” – Kara said equally awkward and watched as Lucy made her way back to the ballroom, when she suddenly stopped and turned around, looking at first down to the floor, but then something changed for a moment and she felt brave once more.

“I am sorry we got interrupted, but I am not sorry for the kiss.” – Lucy said.

“I am glad to hear that. Perhaps you’d allow me the pleasure of your company for a dinner sometime next week?” – Kara tried. She still had to figure out who that woman was exactly, but kissing her was addictive and she needed more, so there really wasn’t any other answer but the obvious one.

“I am free on Wednesday.” – Said Lucy smiling and went back inside.

Going back to the party, Lucy felt much better than before, even though Mina seemed quite scandalized with what she had just witnessed, Lucy knew her best friend wouldn’t say anything to anyone. Lucy mingled around the room, talking with people and leaving a trail of drooling young men after her, she was known to have that effect on them and she quite enjoyed playing with their attention. Lucy was enjoying a rather pleasant conversation with Lady Jane and their light and harmless bickering made her laugh a lot, forgetting almost completely that Mina hadn’t separated from Jonathan’s side since she saw him earlier. The piano in the room suddenly changed its classical notes and a soft melody began, accompanied by the voice of an angel.

_Strangers in the night_

_Exchanging glances_

_Wondering in the night_

That voice… that voice seemed so familiar to her. It wasn’t unusual for these types of events to be accompanied by some singing or playing a musical instruments, but this was something new, something interesting and all the people turned around to see who this angelic voice belonged to.

Lucy recognized the voice the moment she heard the first word, but when she turned around and saw Kara, her Kara, no no, just _Kara_ sing, she blushed even harder than before.

_Something in your eyes_

_Was so inviting_

_Something in your smile_

_Was so exciting_

Lucy was watching almost hypnotized at Kara, she was more than surprised, but she tried to act normally and quickly took a deep breath, never taking her eyes off the blonde of course. Just like everyone else, Mina and Jonathon had made their way to where she and Lady Jane were standing and they all were enjoying the song. Once it was finished the young man clapped loudly and waived toward Kara to join them.

“That was absolutely marvelous performance, my dear cousin. I guess Aunt Elizabeth was not exaggerating your talents. You were amazing! Wasn’t she darling?” – Jonathon said excitedly and looked between Kara and Mina, waiting for the two women to greet each other.

“Yes, she was… certainly entertaining.” – Mina said with a cold smile, but politely shook Kara’s hand, but before Kara could answer, Jonathon interfered again.

“She is the cousin I was telling you about, darling. The American one?”

“Yes, I figured.” – Mina said stiffly once more, but the man was too oblivious to notice the tension and he turned to introduce Kara to the others as well.

 _“Of course she’d be his cousin.”_ – Lucy thought in her mind. That was just her luck, but when life gave her lemons… she would always make the best damn lemonade. _Time to act Westenra._

“Lucy, Lady Jane, I’d like to introduce you to my cousin, she is new in town, maybe you can all get together for an afternoon tea and some sawing sometimes.” – He made the suggestion and the women nearly sputtered their champagne, because _sawing_ really? Because that is the best thing women can do when they get together? _“What a pompous ass.”_ – Lucy thought.

“Actually, would you mind if I whisked her away for a minute, Jonathon? You really have an amazing voice Kara, I’d like to know more about that song you just sang.” – Lucy said and looked between Kara, Jonathon and Mina, but before he could say anything, Kara was already taking her hand in hers and making their way out of the room with some lame excuse about finally being able to _share her love for the music_.

Jonathon was completely obvious to the whole situation, Mina still looked angry and she grabbed her fiancé’s hand even tighter and Lady Jane… well she just looked as smug as always and winked at Lucy before the young woman exited the room with her new friend, feeling giddy already from the butterflies in her stomach, anticipating what was to come.

The love for music wasn’t the only thing they shared that night and it wasn’t even the only time they shared the… let’s just call it love, love in every sense, in every way. Because they both loved the feeling of each other, they loved how one could make the other lose her ability to breathe normally, they loved how good it felt to finally find the one that completed you in every way imaginable.


End file.
